multiplayer_pianofandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer Piano Wikia
Multiplayer Piano Wikia This is a fan-hosted wiki about this website, which it some may seem confusing. Here are some quick and simple tips to get you started. Happy new year everyone! Getting Started ''' Getting started with Multiplayer piano may be difficult, as well as easy. So here are some quick tips to get you '''Lobbies Main Lobby When we speak about the main lobby, usually we are speaking of a huge mess that has a bunch of people playing random notes, or 7 bots playing alot of songs at once. Also, the chat may be spammed by long and stupid usernames. This can be annoying, so go ahead and mute the people who do this. When clicking on the players bubble at the top of the screen, click what you would like to mute. Clicking "Mute Notes" will mute the players notes for you *please note this only works for clients, not for everyone else*. Clicking "Mute Chat" will mute the players chat, and finally clicking on "Mute Completely" will cut all connection between you and them (both notes and chat) Your Own Lobby The first thing you should know when it comes to this website, is that this website has different "Rooms", or "Lobbies" that you can join. These rooms have many options that you can configure, we are explained below. First off, there are four buttons, a drop-down(drop-up) box, and a slider on the bar at the bottom. The drop-down box (if your new/just joined) will say "lobby" or "lobby2". The four buttons will say "New Room...", "Play Alone", "Midi", and "Room Settings" (only shows when owner of a room). First we will talk about the "New Room..." button. The new room is where you can create a lobby, and there you have a box to type in and a check box. The check box lets you choose if it visible for everyone to see, or for only the people you invite. The type box is where you can name your room. You can name it anything as long as it is under 512 characters. Once you have made your lobby, now you can use the Room Settings button. In the Room Settings button, there are three check boxes and one button. If you click on the button that says "Drop Crown", it will remove you as the owner from the room, and drop a little animated crown in front of the piano. Anybody can click the crown and become the owner of the room. If nobody clicks it, it will be returned to you. The first check box says the same as when you were creating the room. You can choose to make it either Invisible or Visible to people who open the drop-up box. The second check box is kind of self explanatory. It says "Enable Chat". The third and final check box says "Only Owner can Play". This one is also self explanatory. In a recent update, they allowed you to change the background color of the room. When you go into the "Room Settings..." button, there should be a little white box. Click on the box, and select any color that you want. You can also define the color using RBG colors. Also in the recent update, you are able to connect Midi's to the website. We will talk more about that later. Now you may be wondering what the "Play Alone" button means... Well, your probably not. But, the play alone buttons means you will basically create a new room with the not visible button selected. When the not visible button is selected, you can still invite friends using the link. Chatting The chat in a lobby does not have many options, but it may be just as crazy. The chat in lobbies can be spammed, and annoyed. I have explained how to mute the chat before, but chatting is not just bad. The chat holds up to 200 lines of text before deleting it. To see the text, click (or press enter) on the chat and scroll up. This will show you everything that people have said up to 200 lines. If you are the owner of a room, you can see up to 300 lines. Hotkeys Need some quick thinking or just some extra pizazz? Here are some hotkeys to get you up and running! Octave Tweaking If you wan to switch between higher and lower octaves, the Shift key, The Ctrl key, and The Caps Lock are used while you are playing notes with the keyboard. To shift 1 octave up, use the Shift Key. To shift one octave down, either use Caps Lock (highly recommended), Alt Gr (mostly recommended) and Ctrl (not recommended, as some notes' keys are associated with browsers shortcuts) . This gives an extended freedom in how you could approach a song via keyboard functions. Sustaining your Notes If you press Backspace on this website, it will stop the notes from being sustained. Also, if you happen to have the sustain off, you can use the Space Bar as the sustain pedal, where holding it will sustain all notes you play, and releasing it will release the sustaining effect. Most people do not know about this, but it is very handy. Use your keyboard ''' Most people have figured this out on their own, but some still don't know about it. You can use '''Z, X''', '''C, ''V, B, N, M, <, > and, ?'1'' t''o play one octave. To play the black keys above, you press '''A, S''', '''D, F''', '''G, H''', '''J, K''', '''L,: '''and,".2 To play an octave above of 1, then you can use '''Q, W''', '''E, R''', '''T, Y''', '''U, I''', '''O, P', '{ and, }'''. '''Easter Eggs Multiplayer Piano has two known Easter Eggs associated with it as of November 1, 2015. Spin Room The Spin Room is a room in which the piano constantly rotates. To activate this Easter Egg, enter or create a room labeled "/spin". Lobby Backdoor A way to get in the "lobby" room in case of clicking the lobby room in the "Rooms" tab does not work. The link to it is "www.multiplayerpiano.com/lolwutsecretlobbybackdoor" MIDI A MIDI is basically the way to allow your computer to connect to Multiplayerpiano.com. To enable midi, you just need to connect your piano to your PC. Most newer piano's have a USB slot. Older piano's have Midi plugs. MIDI cables are bought in popular stores and websites including amazon.com and ebay.com. Auto Players One of the most things that happen on the piano nowadays is "Bots" or "Auto Players." There are many different terms, such as "MPP Midi Players", "Bots", "NMPBs", and many more. These are unavoidable, but the best thing to do when encountering them is to mute them. Sometimes the bots will be actual people though, controlling it. Sometimes they will be nice, and you can just ask them to leave. Using a bot is one of the worst things you can do on the Multiplayer Piano, but it is very common. They are nothing to be afraid of though, and some are really nice. NMPB's are users of the '''N'ameless 'M'ultiplayer 'P'iano 'B'ot, or a bot that was made for players to upload MIDIs (music files) to the bot to play back to the lobby. They can be found by looking for rooms that say "NMPB" before the room's name usually. They can't be found in a room that doesn't have that in front of the room to prevent trolling. There are also bots that can be played in lobbies, but they do not have any chat interaction at all. These bots are usually annoying, but they an be avoided by muting people. You can get both bots here. Parts of the site are in Russian, so you may want to translate it. To get the personal bot, you download the one called "MPPMidiPlayer by BOSS". The other download is the NMPB bot. For suggestions or compatibility issues please check the issue tracker: https://bitbucket.org/steart/nmpb/issues. '''Changing Piano Sound There are a few sounds that are secretly implemented in the website. They are all in the main script of the site: http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/script.js. Sound list #Piano_Loud_and_Proud #Piano_Great_and_Soft #NewPiano #HDPiano #Harpischord #ClearPiano #Klaver How to use the sounds It is simple, really. Go to the URL of the website, then at the end, add the sound of your choice above. You must add the # or it won't work If you are in a room, where the URL is like this: /exampleroom, do NOT do this: /exampleroom/#newpiano. Instead, do this to make it work: /exampleroom#newpiano Also note that the sounds are not case sensitive, so you don't have to add capitalization. #HDPiano is currently broken, and we don't think it's going to be fixed, so that one is off the charts. Our personal favorite it #Piano_Great_and_Soft, but they're all fun. Example: http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/lobby#Piano_Great_and_Soft Should multiplayer piano add an instructions page? Yes No This page worked fine How easy was it to get to this page? Easy Fair Difficult Hard Category:Browse __INDEX__ Category:MPP Category:Tutorial Category:Multiplayer games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Piano Category:Piano